reportagenfandomcom-20200213-history
Fritz Naphtali
miniatur|Peretz Naphtali Fritz Naphtali, in Israel: Perez bzw. Peretz Naphtali (* 29. März 1888 in Berlin; † 30. April 1961 in Tel Aviv, Israel) war ein deutscher Kaufmann, dann Wirtschaftsjournalist, Sozialdemokrat und Gewerkschafter. Er vertrat in der Weimarer Republik das Konzept der Wirtschaftsdemokratie. In Israel war er Hochschullehrer und mehrmals Minister. Leben Er war der Sohn des Hugo Naphtali und der Ida Troplowitz, beide Mitglieder der Jüdischen Reformgemeinde in Berlin. Wirtschaftsexperte des ADGB Naphtali, Mitglied der SPD, war Wirtschaftsredakteur der Frankfurter Zeitung, dann Mitglied im Vorläufigen Reichswirtschaftsrat. In den Jahren von 1927 bis 1933 war er der Leiter der Forschungsstelle für Wirtschaftspolitik des Allgemeinen Deutschen Gewerkschaftsbundes (ADGB). Im Jahr 1928 berief der ADGB eine hochrangig besetzte Kommission ein zu der neben Napthali unter anderem Fritz Baade, Rudolf Hilferding, Erik Nölting und Hugo Sinzheimer gehörten. Aufgabe war die Erarbeitung eines wirtschaftspolitischen Grundsatzprogramms. Die Ergebnisse veröffentlichte Napthali in seinem Buch Wirtschaftsdemokratie. Ihr Wesen, Weg und Ziel (1928). Er selbst stellte die erarbeiteten Ergebnisse auf dem ADGB Bundeskongress 1928 vor. Er ging dabei von der Grundthese aus, dass die 1918 erreichten politischen demokratischen Rechte der Ergänzung und Absicherung durch die Demokratisierung der Wirtschaft bedürften. In Übereinstimmung mit Hilferdings Konzept des „organisierten Kapitalismus“ sah Naphtali eine demokratische Wirtschaft und eine sozialistische Gesellschaft als Endziel. Aber man müsse in der Gegenwart mit einer schrittweise erfolgenden Demokratisierung der Wirtschaft beginnen, dies gelte auch weil der Kapitalismus „bevor er gebrochen wird, auch gebogen werden“ könne. Das Konzept sah die Mitwirkung der Gewerkschaften, die Kontrolle von Kartellen und Monopolen sowie wirtschaftfördernde Maßnahmen vor. Wichtiger waren dabei Eingriffe in zentrale wirtschaftliche Abläufe, weniger in die betriebliche Ebene. Der gewerkschaftliche Reformismus des von Naphtali formulierten „Hamburger Modells“, stieß im ADGB auf breite Zustimmung. Dagegen begannen die Arbeitgeber so gleich eine großangelegte Kampagne gegen die angeblichen gewerkschaftlichen Allmachtsphantasien. Auf scharfe Ablehnung stieß das Konzept auch bei den Kommunisten und es war nicht geeignet, um die Abspaltungstendenzen aufzuhalten.Michael Schneider: Höhen, Krisen und Tiefen. Die Gewerkschaften in der Weimarer Republik. In: Klaus Tenfelde u.a.:Geschichte der deutschen Gewerkschaften von den Anfängen bis 1945. Köln, 1987. ISBN 3-7663-0861-0 S.379-391 Während der Weltwirtschaftskrise gehörte er dann zu den innergewerkschaftlichen Kritikern des so genannten WTB-Plans der vor allem von Wladimir Woytinsky erarbeitet worden war.Schneider, S.403 Nach der Machtübernahme der Nationalsozialisten wurde Naphtali im Mai 1933 verhaftet. Seinem Freund Hans Staudinger, bis zum Preußenschlag der Regierung unter Franz von Papen Staatssekretär im preußischen Handelsministerium, gelang mit einer Köpenickiade die Freilassung Naphtalis aus Gestapo-Haft. Staudinger gab sich als hoher preußischer Beamter aus und ordnete die Entlassung Naphtalis an.Dazu Hans Staudinger: Wirtschaftspolitik im Weimarer Staat. Lebenserinnerungen eines politischen Beamten im Reich und in Preußen 1889 bis 1934, hrsg. und eingeleitet von Hagen Schulze (Archiv für Sozialgeschichte, Beiheft 10), Verlag Neue Gesellschaft, Bonn 1982, S. 87 ISBN 3-87831-361-6. Im Juli 1933 emigrierte Naphtali nach Palästina. Politiker und Minister in Israel In Israel war er Dozent für Wirtschaftswissenschaften an den Universitäten in Haifa und Tel Aviv. Von 1938 bis 1949 leitete er die Bank Hapoalim, die im Besitz der israelischen Gewerkschaftsverbandes Histadrut befindliche Arbeiterbank. Die Bank war 1921 gegründet worden und den Zielen der Arbeiterbewegung verpflichtet, sie hatte großen Einfluss auf die Wirtschaft des Landes. Von 1951 bis 1959 hatte er für die Mapai-Partei (Partei der Arbeiter des Landes Israel; 1930-1968) verschiedene Ministerämter inne, u.a. wurde er im Oktober 1951 Minister ohne Aufgabenbereich, im Juni 1952 Landwirtschaftsminister, vom 7. Januar 1958 bis zum 25. Januar 1959 war er wieder Minister ohne Aufgabenbereich und anschließend vom 25. Januar bis 17. Dezember 1959 Wohlfahrtsminister. Nur kurze Zeit später starb Naphtali im Jahr 1961 in Tel Aviv. Bei seinem Staatsbegräbnis sprachen u.a. der damalige israelische Ministerpräsident David Ben-Gurion, der damalige Finanzminister Levi Eschkol, später Nachfolger Ben-Gurions im Amt des Ministerpräsidenten, und Salman Schasar, später dritter Staatspräsident Israels. Naphtalis Grab befindet sich im Kibbuz Alummot südwestlich des Sees Genezareth. Im „Kaleidoskop Israel - Deutschsprachige Einwanderer in Israel erzählen“ Edition Mnemosyne, Band 2, Hrsg.: Schlomo Erel und Armin A. Wallas, Mai 1994 wird Naphtali - trotz aller Widrigkeiten beim Aufbau Israels - mit den Worten zitiert: „Aber trotz allem gesegnet der Tag, an dem ich vor 25 Jahren das Land betreten habe.“ Er war bekennender Zionist und in den Jahren 1956/1957 Schatzmeister der „Jewish Agency for Israel“. Nachleben Nach ihm wurde der „Peretz-Naphtali-Preis für Wirtschafts- und Sozialwissenschaften“ und das „Peretz Naphtali Building“ auf dem Gelände der Hebräischen Universität Jerusalem benannt. Werke * [http://archive.org/details/WirtschaftsdemokratieIhrWesenWegUndZiel Wirtschaftsdemokratie: Ihr Wesen, Weg und Ziel.] Herausgegeben im Auftrag des Allgemeinen Deutschen Gewerkschaftsbundes von Fritz Naphtali. Berlin: Verlagsgesellschaft des Allgemeinen Deutschen Gewerkschaftsbundes, GmbH.; 1928. Neuauflage Europäische Verlagsanstalt Frankfurt, 1966. * mit Ernst Kahn: Wie liest man den Handelsteil einer Tageszeitung?, Societäts-Verlag Frankfurt (am Main), 1921, 1922, 1930 * Konjunktur, Arbeiterklasse und sozialistische Wirtschaftspolitik, Dietz, Berlin 1928 (Vortrag, gehalten am 25. Februar 1920 in der Freien Sozialistischen Hochschule Berlin) Literatur * * Jehuda Riemer: Fritz Perez Naphtali. Sozialdemokrat und Zionist. Bleicher Verlag, Gerlingen 1991. - Auch in: Schriftenreihe des Minerva Instituts für deutsche Geschichte der Universität Tel Aviv, Band 12, Wallstein Verlag: Göttingen 1991, ISBN 3-89244-538-9. * Yehuda Riemer: Fritz Peretz Naphtali, A Social Democrat in Two Worlds. The Chaim Weizmann Institute for the Study of Zionism and Israel, Hassifriya Haziyonit, Jerusalem 1996. * Ralf Hoffrogge: Vom Sozialismus zur Wirtschaftsdemokratie. Ein kurzer Abriss über Ideen ökonomischer Demokratie in der deutschen Arbeiterbewegung (Mit Exkurs zur Wirkungsgeschichte von Fritz Naphtali in Deutschland und Israel). In: Marcel Bois/Bernd Hüttner (Hg.): Geschichte einer pluralen Linken. Band 3, Berlin 2011, online auf www.workerscontrol.net. Einzelnachweise Weblinks * [http://oops.uni-oldenburg.de/volltexte/2000/634/pdf/kap07.pdf „Demokrat und Zionist. Fritz (Perez) Naphtalis Leben und Werk in Deutschland und Israel“. Ausführliche Biografie mit Fotos und Literaturverzeichnis] (PDF-Datei; 134 kB) * * Literaturliste im Online-Katalog der Staatsbibliothek zu Berlin * [http://www.boeckler.de/pdf/v_2006_12_07_herbstforum_tenfelde.pdf Klaus Tenfelde: Gewerkschaften, Wissenschaft, Mitbestimmung. 60 Jahre WSI. Von der Forschungsstelle für Wirtschaftspolitik des ADGB bis zum WSI in der Hans Böckler-Stiftung – Stationen und Funktionen eines gewerkschaftlichen Think tanks] (PDF-Datei; 61 kB) Kategorie:Mitglied des Vorläufigen Reichswirtschaftsrats Kategorie:Politiker (Deutsches Reich) Kategorie:Politiker (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:ADGB-Funktionär Kategorie:SPD-Mitglied Kategorie:Person (Judentum) Kategorie:Hochschullehrer (Universität Haifa) Kategorie:Hochschullehrer (Universität Tel Aviv) Kategorie:Journalist (Deutschland) Kategorie:Wohlfahrtsminister (Israel) Kategorie:Landwirtschaftsminister (Israel) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1888 Kategorie:Gestorben 1961 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Mifleget-Poalei-Erez-Jisrael-Mitglied